Demonic Weaponry
The ability to create and/or wield powerful unholy weapons. Opposite to Divine Weaponry. Also Called *Demonic Tool *Devil Arms (Devil May Cry series)/Tool/Weaponry *Satanic Weaponry *Unholy Weaponry Capabilities Users are able to create and/or wield any kind of weaponry that is imbued with incredible demonic power, and make it so that no one is capable of using the weapons except for those who are worthy of its power. The exact power the weapon possesses highly varies on the type of demonic force that empowers it, it can either be capable of small yet effective feats or possess power that is capable of controlling vast forces of the demonic plane. Applications *Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. **Conceptual Attacks: Use the to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of the demonic plane. *Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. *Adaptive Weaponry: The weapon is capable of adjusting to any situation. *Corruption Inducement: The weapon is capable of bringing out the worst of the user and possibly allow the user to bring the worst out of others. **Corruption Empowerment: Draw strength from powerful corruptive forces *Demonic Element Manipulation:Take control of powerful demonic, destructive elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. *Demonic Empowerment: In some cases, the weapon is even capable of absorbing evil energy in order to grow stronger. *Demonic Force Manipulation: The weapon is capable of control vast incredible dark powers and malevolent forces that are capable of mass destruction and manipulation of the very scales of reality. **Demonic Magic :The user's weapons are imbued with powerful satanic magic that allows to gain control over demonic forces ***Demonic Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling an unlimited reservoir of destructive demonic energy. ****Demonic Infusion: Users are able to channel the demonic energy into their weapon(s). *Divine Slayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods. *One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. *Power Manifestation: The weapon may be a manifested physical form of one's power. *Powerful Objects: The weapon can enhance one's previous assets to innumerable levels of power. *Reanimation/Resurrection: The weapon is capable of bringing the dead back to life under the user's control. *Sentient Power: The weapon may posses a will of its own. *Weapon Manipulation: Users are able to bend the weapon to their will. **Weapon Transmutation: Users are able to take the form of their weapon and shift it into the form of another, fitting it for any situation. **Weapon Summoning/Weapon Calling: The user can call their weapon to them from afar. *Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. *Weaponry Refinement: Users can utilize supernatural means to enhance the strength and power of their weapon. *Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Variations * Demonic Blade Construction * Demonic Bow Construction * Demonic Polearm Construction * Demonic Whip Generation Associations *Almighty Object Fusion *Giant Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Crafting *Powerful Objects *Weapon Creation *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency Limitations *The weapon may be overwhelmed by another weapon of greater power. *May require a host. *Weapon may overwhelm the will of the wielder. Trivia * Despite their opposing nature, if the user were to posses a divine weapon and use them simultaneously, the combined power of the two weapons would be almost immeasurable. Known Users Known Demonic Weapons Gallery Devil May Cry 3 SE - DMC3 Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) wields the Rebellion, a magical sword that was given to him by his father, The Dark Knight Sparda, and which serves as a physical manifestation of his power. Nero with Yamato.jpg|Being the son of Vergil, Nero (Devil May Cry 4) is able to wield his weapon, the katana Yamato. DMC Sparda by Billy B. Saltzman.jpg|The Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry) is a legendary demon who once wielded the weapon named after him, an indestructible sword imbued with his own demonic power. File:Janemba Dimension Sword.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball series) wields the Dimension Sword. Given that it was created by Janemba, the sword was capable of unleashing powerful energy slashes, cutting through virtually anything, and opening dimensional portals. Tessaiga.png|Inuyasha (InuYasha) wields the Tessaiga, a powerful blade that was created from the fang of his father, the Inu no Taisho. It possesses an Anti-Yōkai Barrier that prevents any demon other than Inuyasha from wielding it, can kill 100 demons with its signature Wind Scar, redirected demonic energies with the Backlash Wave, and can asborb demonic energies and abilities to convert them into a cutting nature. Sesshōmaru wielding Tenseiga.png|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) wields the Tenseiga, a sword that was also once a part of the Tessaiga. However, unlike the Tessaiga, the sword could not kill, but rather ressurect 100 beings in one swing. Despite this, it is able to kill beings who were not from the world of the living, such as spirits, hellhounds, and the undead. Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|Alongside the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru wielded Tōkijin, an incredibly powerful sword forged by Kaijinbō from the fangs of Goshinki. The sword possessed strength and ablities that rivaled those of his brother's, Inuyasha, Tessaiga, being able to use Kenatsu to kill enemies without touching them, project energy waves that rival the Wind Scar, energy needles or spheres, and unleash its destructive Dragon Strike, but it eventually was destroyed in the battle against Mōryōmaru. Sesshomaru Bakusaiga.png|However, when Sesshomaru regained his left arm, he also gained the more powerful Bakusaiga, which serves as the physical manifestation of his own power and is ten times stronger than the Tessaiga. Koga's Goraishi.jpg|Kōga (InuYasha) wields the Goraishi, a powerful heirloom from his Yōrō clan ancestors. The claws are able to project energy waves that rival even the Tessaiga's Wind Scar. Bankotsu Banryu.jpg|Bankotsu (InuYasha) wields the halberd, Banryū, a powerful weapon the rivals Inuyasha's Tessaiga in both strength and size and possesses the power of the Shikon Jewel shards. After absorbing the wrath 1000 warlords, and 1000 demons, it became a demonic weapon that turns the wielder's hatred into demonic energy. File:Tōshū_wielding_Dakki.png|Tōshū (InuYasha) wielding the Dakki, a sword crafted from a dragon-demon's scale, which can drain demonic life energy. Unfortunately, Tōshū being a human made the demonic energy corrupt his body and mind, eventually leading to his death. Takemaru with Sounga.png|Takemaru (InuYasha) was resurrected by and wielded Sō'unga, a powerful sword once wielded by the Inu no Taishō. The sword is a very dangerous weapon that can reanimate corpses, summon the souls of the dead, and open a pathway to the underworld, and can create it most dangerous and powerful attack, Gokuryūha... SoungaArmor.jpg|...Also, Sō'unga can create a body of it's very own with immense strength and demonic power. Doku.jpg|Doku (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful lord of the Great Fiends of Vigoor Empire who wields the Dark Dragon Blade, a weapon that was carved from the bones and infused with the soul of the Dark Dragon. With each person slain by it, its power grows. Doku with Kitetsu.jpg|Doku (Ninja Gaiden) also wielded the Kitetsu, a cursed Tachi that feeds on the souls of those slain by its blade. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) is the powerful and ruthless ruler of the Black Spider Clan who wields the Blade of the Archfiend, a weapon that possesses the magic of the Arch Fiend, Vazadah and is as powerful as Ryu Hayabusa's True Dragon Sword. File:Shichiseiken.png|Saga (One Piece) wielded the Shichiseiken, a cursed sword with a bloody history that tremendously enhances the wielder's strength, but corrupts their mind and can even merge with them. Sandai Kitetsu Infobox.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is the wielder of Sandai Kitetsu, a cursed katana that bring its owners a gruesome death. Scanty and Kneesocks.png|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) wield demonic weapons that are formed from their respective garments, Double Gold Lacytanga and Double Gold Spandex. The weapons are capable of strengthening a demon's power as well as go up against Panty's and Stocking's Backlace and Stripe I and II. Demon_blade_akujiki.jpg|Akujiki (Shinobi) is a powerful demonic sword wielded by the leaders of the Oboro Clan. It feeds on the Yin of defeated enemies and converts it into cutting power, and if left unfed, it will drain the life and soul of its wielder. Nightmare SC II.png|Nightmare (Soul series) carries Soul Edge, a powerful demonic weapon that is well known for stealing the souls of anyone unfortunate to be at the end of its blade. With every soul or fragment of Soul Edge collected, both Nightmare's and the sword's power increases. DSword.png|Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) carries a powerful sword that is actually the true form of his underling, Ghirahim. The sword rivals that of Link's Master Sword in both magic and appearance. Kaycee_H.png|Kaycee (Valkyrie Crusade) wields both a holy and a evil/unholy blade. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Demonic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries